diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Narumiya Mei
'''Narumiya Mei' is a student of Inashiro Industrial and the ace of the school's baseball team. He is considered the number one southpawleft-handed pitcher of the Kantō region and of his entire generation, and is nicknamed "The Prince of the Capital" for his exemplar performance during the 89th Summer Koshien Tournament. Appearance Narumiya is a somewhat average in height, half an inch shorter than Sawamura. He has spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. Not unlike Miyuki, Narumiya has an even larger amount of fangirls who cheer for him whenever he's on the mound. Character Narumiya is a confident youth who believes that he is entitled to being somewhat selfish because he’s a pitcher. He actually dislikes practicing, but makes fair effort when he deems a particular training to be necessary for him. After Inashiro's defeat prior to the series, Narumiya has realized how much effort he needs to exert in order to cope with the mistake he did causing the loss of his team. He hates to lose, taking pride in his skills and the fact that he is the ace; thus, he always talks big, doesn't like it when his pitches are hit, when he gets switched out, and when pitchers other than him are complimented. He also criticize his teammates when he thinks they are not performing well specially his former captain Harada. Despite this, his teammates show absolute trust in him as their ace, following his lead even in critical moments. He is often arrogant but he takes his opponents seriously, and according to Miyuki, is the most difficult pitcher to face against in Kantō. Narumiya mostly focuses in opponents he takes an interest in, specifically skilled batters or pitchers. Among the opposing team he acknowledges are; Tetsuya Yuuki, the only member of Seidou who hit his pitch during his first year, and Miyuki Kazuya the catcher he hoped to recruit upon graduating Junior High. Although he seems spoiled outside, he accepts his mistakes and learns from it. Before the Summer Koshien Finals, though only for a brief moment, Narumiya shows a humble side when he bows his head as he openly thank the help and support provided by his teammates.Manga chapter 202, Episode 66. He likes showing off his skills and gets very pleased when acknowledged or complimented by others. Outside of pitching, Narumiya has a very bubbly, air-headed, and somewhat childish personality. He acts somewhat lazy, but is actually only focused and puts an effort on what he's interested in. He strives to become the number one pitcher in Japan. History In Junior High, Narumiya gathered players whose skills he recognized to form the ultimate team, that will surely go to Koshien and proposed that they go to Inashiro Industrial.Anime Episode 47 Miyuki declined, but Shirakawa, Carlos, Yamaoka, and Yabe went with him to Inashiro. In his freshman year, Narumiya pitched as a reliever during Inashiro's semi-finalsWest Tokyo Tournament of the 88th National High School Championship match against Seidou, successfully closing the game with a win for his team. He pitched again as reliever on the first and second round of the Summer Koshien, where his prodigious skills were acknowledged despite being a freshman. On the third round of the 88th Summer Nationals against Yatsuhiro Technical High School, he got on the mound from the sixth inning when the scores were tied at 2-2. On top of the eighth, with one out and a runner on third for Yatsuhiro, Narumiya knew the batter will do a squeeze play yet he threw a wild pitch, shifting the momentum to their opponent leading to Inashiro's defeat.Manga chapter 142, Anime Episode 48 Narumiya blamed himself, but is more annoyed with the fact that his senpais had not blamed him for his mistake because he's a first year. He felt not trusted enough by them. When the new team was formed, he cooped up in his room for days, his form ruined, skipped practices and left his teammates wondering if he'll quit the club. Realizing that he won't be satisfied if things continue on, he didn't pitch during the Fall Tournament but spent his time running and building himself to be a better pitcher no matter how selfish he/it maybe, just so he can redeem himself at Koshien. Upon recovering his pitching form with his will power, Harada had noticed change in Narumiya's pitching, particularly Narumiya's care with each pitch.Manga chapter 181, Anime Episode 60 Plot Act I Narumiya is first seen in Fate when he and Harada approach Sawamura to ask about Furuya. Sawamura had not seen them play in the practice match between Inashiro and Seidou but is irritated that the Inashiro player is very interested in Furuya. Sawamura starts babbling about Furuya's poor performance during Seidou's scrimmage against Osaka Kiryu and the "another" great pitcher of Seidou, surprising Inashiro's battery. But before Narumiya gets to hear who it is, Kuramochi and Miyuki steps in. Miyuki admits to Narumiya that Furuya's not performing well at the moment but Narumiya seem to not believe him. Miyuki then asks if he'll pitch in their game against Shuuhoku and Narumiya confirms. In the scrimmage between Inashiro and Shuuhoku, Narumiya shows his pitching prowess and awes Seidou's freshmen pitchers. Narumiya notices Seidou watching him and gets pleased. He signals Harada that he wants to throw his new pitch. Harada is against the idea because Kunitomo had instructed them not to give away any new information. Narumiya however, is too excited and Harada yields. Narumiya throws his Changeup, and Kunitomo immediately subs him out for his disobedience. He along with his teammates later watch Seidou's scrimmage against Shuuhoku. He comments on Tanba's character but is surprised to see Tanba's new pitch which is the forkball. He soon leaves with his team when the game abruptly ends after a pitch hit Tanba on the face, but is dismayed that he didn't get to see Furuya pitch. West Tokyo Tournament After the opening ceremony of the 89th High School Baseball Championship, Inashiro encounters Seidou outside the stadium. Narumiya is shocked to see Tanba's bald head and hides behind Harada. He is once again shocked to see an energy-drained Furuya who relies on Sawamura to help him walk. Upon seeing Narumiya, Sawamura calls him a spy but Narumiya reminds the freshman that it was him who started talking. He asks Sawamura if he's a part of the first string which Sawamura quickly confirms.Anime Episode 21 Preliminaries Narumiya walks with the team after their preliminary match but is bitter that Kunitomo didn't let him pitch throughout the game. While Kunitomo ignores Narumiya's complaints, Harada explains that Kunitomo subbed him out so he can rest. Narumiya irately says that he wasn't tired, insisting that he could've finished. Harada reminds him that there are a few more games left before Nationals and if they lose its over; thus, he needs to save his strength. A scout arrives to inform them the outcome of the Yakushi versus Ichidaisan match, in which Narumiya is shocked to hear that Ichidaisan lost.Anime Episode 32 Semi-finals Narumiya watch Seidou High's match against Sensen Academy with Harada, Hirai and Yoshizawa. Hirai comments that it's difficult to hit Maki's pitches from a high angle, but Narumiya disagree saying he's just tall. He adds that Seidou is better off switching Tanba out calling his fastballs trash. Harada reminds Narumiya however, not to underestimate Tanba too much. Narumiya becomes sullen and leaves with the excuse of buying a drink. After Seidou's match, Narumiya practice his pitching with Harada at the bullpen before their game against Sakurazawa High begin. He is pleased to see the Seidou and Sakurazawa players watch him, wanting them to watch carefully as he thinks of changing their glimmers of hope and dreams into despair. The game begins, and Inashiro's batters are having a hard time dealing with Akira Nagao's knuckle pitch early in the game, but Narumiya returns the favor, consecutively striking out Sakurazawa's batters. This display of difference in skill, eventually leave their opponents thinking how they can score off him. Sakurazawa start making errors in their defense, giving Inashiro the opportunity to score and eventually the win. After the game, Narumiya shouts to Akira and his team to go home with their heads held high for their team only lost to the best team in the country for the season. This surprises Akira, but walks away completely accepting Sakurazawa's loss. Inashiro goes to greet the crowd, and Sawamura exclaims from the stands that Seidou will win in the finals. Narumiya smiles in response looking at the Seidou team.Anime Episode 46 Narumiya together with his second year peers, later sees Miyuki standing near the toilet entrance (waiting for Seidou's freshmen trio). Shirakawa asks Miyuki if he was able to gather data to which Miyuki replies none from that perfect pitching, flattering Narumiya. Narumiya then tells Miyuki that even without him, they are the strongest team and Koshien is something they won't give up on. He says he'll see Miyuki at the finals as he and his group take their leave. Finals On the day of the finals, Narumiya yawns in the dugout and Harada express his concern. But Narumiya brush it off saying that he was busy thinking about how to crush Seidou the night before, and got too excited to sleep. He looks at Miyuki who stands looking back at him from Seidou's dugout. Narumiya wonder if this is the battle Miyuki wants, and warns him in his head that he'll regret going to Seidou. Narumiya pace himself early in the game by not pitching at full strength. Seidou manages to score in the first inning irritating him, but quickly turns serious with Yuuki Tetsuya at bat. Narumiya pitch at full strength to strike him out. In the bottom of the fourth, Inashiro ties the score with a RBI single from Harada's and Narumiya follows suit with another RBI, putting Inashiro in the lead. On top of the sixth, Harada tells Narumiya that they'll be shifting Seidou's focus on the change-up. He throws a number of change-ups making Chris wonder what the battery is up to. Isashiki hits the pitch but the ball goes to the outfield. Narumiya kicks the dirt on the mound, showing his frustration. It was later on revealed that the more Narumiya pitches the change-up, the ball gets higher, thus Harada prefers not to use it often. After Seidou's battery walk Harada at the bottom of the seventh, Sawamura replaces Tanba on the mound surprising Narumiya. He wonders if Sawamura is a good pitcher or not then at-bat, he strikes out after three inside pitches, and angrily leaves the batters box.Anime Episode 56 On top of the eighth, Narumiya, still angry about the previous inning is reminded by his teammates to calm down. When the game resumes, Harada notices that Seidou's swings have become sharper to his bewilderment. With runners on third(Furuya) and first for Seidou, Inashiro calls for a timeout. Narumiya is not happy and even more so, with the idea that they may need to concede a run. He says that such plan is boring when they're not even in a pinch due to him pitching. Next at-bat is Kuramochi who does a squeeze play and Furuya makes it back home. Narumiya is displeased but Harada tells him to focus on the next batter. They are however again surprised that Seidou sends a pinch hitter in Ryosuke's place. The pinch hitter is Haruichi. Narumiya gets annoyed that the freshman uses a wooden bat and thinks of breaking it. Haruichi hits the first pitch to the shallow outfield and his bat breaks. Seidou's clean-up batters are next but Narumiya ends up walking Isashiki loading the bases. Narumiya now gets another face-off with Yuuki, whom he has shut down so far. He wants to strike Yuuki out with the "perfect" change-up but he throws the pitch a little high which Yuuki hits, resulting to double RBI. Seidou turns the game around, taking the lead at 3-4. Narumiya commends Yuuki for hitting the pitch but later lets his frustration out behind the dugout. He comes out claiming to feel refreshed, but Shirakawa thinks otherwise. Carlos, in his mind, commends Narumiya for keeping his composure on the mound. On top of the ninth, with Seidou once again in the position to score, Narumiya can only think of his struggles after last years Summer Koshien loss, then later confess to his teammates that he's always thought of taking his revenge on the Koshien stage. He says that he can't imagine them losing, surprising but delighting his teammates. He then successfully close Inashiro's defense, denying Seidou their chance of scoring with a quick play. Bottom of the ninth with Seidou only one out away from winning the game, Kawakami replaces Sawamura after the latter hits Shirakawa on the head. With two outs, runners on first (Yoshizawa) and second (Carlos, who was sent as a pinch runner in Shirakawa's place), Harada's at-bat and Narumiya's on-deck. As the crowd cheer for Harada, Narumiya sees that his captain is tense and in his own way, loosens him up. Harada calms and hits a RBI single tying the score at 4-4, shocking Seidou. As Seidou regain their focus, Narumiya sends Kawakami's pitch flying to the center field, sealing Inashiro's victory. He falls to his knees in triumph and is later helped up by Harada to whom he tearfully admits to that he's glad they've won.Manga chapter 191, Anime Episode 63 Summer Koshien Inashiro defeats their opponents from the earlier rounds and Narumiya's nicknamed "The Prince of the Capital". They soon play against Seihou High that features the monster batter, Shuzo Sano. Sano is impressed with Narumiya's changeup and looks forward to hit the pitch. On top of the ninth and Sano at bat once again, Narumiya is aware that Sano waits for the changeup, and strikes him out with a fastball instead thinking of his experience during the West Tokyo Tournament Finals against Yuuki.Manga chapter 200, Anime Episode 65 Inashiro takes the win, and they cruise their way to the finals. The night before the finals, Narumiya waves to Inashiro's fangirls from the hostel window to the annoyance of Yoshizawa. Harada tells Narumiya to go sleep, only to be teased by Narumiya who says Harada is the type to sleep early during school trips. They bicker for a little but before Narumiya exits the room to sleep, he took the time to thank his teammates for their support. He thanks Iguuchi for backing him up, admitting that he couldn't have made it on his own pitching under the extreme heat. He also thanks Hirai and Yoshizawa for making him feel at ease on the field. He says that Inashiro's current team is the strongest, and asks them to bear with him for one more day as he bows in a flash, astonishing his teammates.Manga chapter 202, Anime Episode 66 At the finals however, Inashiro lost to South Hokkaido's Komadai Fujimaki in fourteen innings. Harada nonetheless, thanks Narumiya in an interview, for being their ace to the very end. Fall Tournament After Nationals, Narumiya isn't allowed to pitch being fatigued from continuous pitching. He disrupts Tadano at the bullpen while Tadano practice catching pitches. Tadano tells Narumiya to stop interfering, but admits that he should practice catching more of Narumiya's pitches. Narumiya assures Tadano that he'll throw to where his mitt is, and makes his intentions clear of not losing until he gets to see the view from the top.Anime episode 70. In one of their practices after the Fall block games, Narumiya lectures Tadano about having determination but lacking skills. He reminds his kouhai that ideals and feelings are just for the weak to justify their weakness.Manga chapter 259. Second Round In Inashiro's match against Ugumori High, Hirano Keiji is the starting pitcher for Inashiro while an irritable Narumiya plays left fieldManga Chapter 261.. Tadano tells Narumiya to stop being peevish but Hirano says he feels reassured knowing that Narumiya's got his back. Narumiya gets bashful since Hirano knows who the ace is. Inashiro scores at the bottom of the first and Umemiya calls Inashiro a beast after the run. But Narumiya intends to not stop at one run, thinking that he and his teammates will score more, so Hirano can pitch with ease. This however, has not happened and the game is on the fifth inning. On the field, Narumiya shouts to Tadano to be assertive, take more chances, and not just to fall back on defense for they still have him. Bottom of the seventh and Narumiya at-bat, Umemiya reveals the pitch he's been hiding, surprising the former. Narumiya then gets jammed by Umemiya's fastball. In the dugout, Narumiya is angry at Umemiya for laughing at him. Kunitomo says that the opponent is a step ahead of them shocking Narumiya. Kunitomo tells the pitcher to wake up and he is sent to the mound the next inning. Kunitomo knows the hole left by Harada is big. Though Fukui stands as the captain supporting the team from the sidelines, it'll be Narumiya who will take on the role of uniting a team of individuals. Ugumori got runners on first and third, and Umemiya at-bat. The count is 1B:2S. Tadano asks for a change-up to finish him off but Narumiya shakes off the sign. Tadano then calls for a fork but is again rejected by Narumiya who opts to challenge Umemiya with a fastball. Umemiya however, waits for this and hits a long one. The runners get home and Ugumori gets the lead at 1-2. Narumiya is pulled out, and with Inashiro failing to score the following inning, they lost in the second round of the tournamentManga Chapter 269.. After the match, while the rest of the team stay behind the dugout, Narumiya quietly sits down on a bench in the dugout. Kunitomo approaches him and says that Inashiro's loss is to be blamed on him who put Narumiya on the mound. This anger Narumiya, but Kunitomo calmly says that though Tadano is inexperienced compared to Harada, he tried his best to make use of Narumiya as a pitcher. Kunitomo then stresses that there's a difference between having a strong sense of responsibility and not trusting ones teammates. Realizing his fault, Narumiya breaks down in tears as his coach leave.Manga Chapter 270. Aftermath Following their loss, Narumiya's batchmates bet on how long it will take for him to coop up in his room like he did before. They however, are surprised to see him on the field preparing the mound. He tells them that they were the strongest team only because they had their senpais, but with them now gone, their generation is lacking. Hence, he wouldn't have the time to mope but to fill in whatever they lack. In their off season, Inashiro have a scrimmage against Koukaidai SagaraManga Chapter 315. Ochiai Hiromitsu had coached this team before going to Seidou.. Narumiya gets hit twice in a row but still doesn't shake any of Tadano's pitch calls. The gallery muses about Narumiya's game being in shambles after the Summer and that he's lost his arrogant air. Narumiya calls out Tadano and questions why the catcher called for an outside pitch for one of the batters who got a hit off him. Tadano explains and Narumiya advices his catcher on what pitch is best to call in that situation. Tadano voices out his concern to Narumiya about the latter not shaking off any of his signs, then asks if Narumiya is trying to match him. Tadano pleads Narumiya to stop if so, wanting to the latter to selfishly shake off his signs like before, adding that he'll keep up with Narumiya. Narumiya however, tells Tadano that he's out of line and they bicker, making the gallery wonder if the battery is alright. After the match, Narumiya have a conversation with Harada about Tadano and Harada turning pro. Narumiya shares his goal of becoming a professional player as well as Koshien's winning pitcher. He then wonders why he fell apart at the tournament but Harada assures him that his talent is deeper than that. Fall Tournament Finals Narumiya arrives with Tadano to watch Seidou's finals match against Yakushi HighManga Chapters 374, 377.. He meets Tadano's peer, Akamatsu Shinji, a middle school pitcher who plan on going to Inashiro. After the match, he is seen taking pictures with fans outside the stadium.Manga Chapter 411. Act II In the third round of the Spring Tournament, Inashiro Industrial face-off against Yakushi High. Following Sanada's display of his pitching skills at the top of the first, Narumiya follows suit striking out Yakushi's first and second batter in the bottom of the inning. Mishima batting third, feels excited to finally face Narumiya and manages to hit a single off him. Tadano calls for a time-out just before Raichi's at-bat, to tell Narumiya a gag in an effort to relax the pitcher. Narumiya finds the gag a little funny but tells Tadano to come up with a funnier joke. Tadano is willing to comply remembering what Narumiya had told him about the way he wants to pitch on the mound, after which Narumiya asks his catcher if he can keep up.Manga Act II, Chapter 17 Narumiya pitches fastballs with a slider to mix, greatly impressing Raichi. With the count at 2-2, Raichi gets jammed with a powerful fastball.Manga Act II, Chapter 18 His pitches eventually gains more edge with every inning, keeping Yakushi's batters at bay, and in Raichi's second at-bat Narumiya struck him out on three pitches. At the top of the sixth, Inashiro seizes the lead with Carlos' homerun hit followed by Yamaoka's RBI. In the bottom of the seventh, Narumiya strikes Raichi out for the third time impressing the crowd. Inashiro scores two additional runs at the top of the eighth and in the bottom of the ninth, Narumiya hands Yakushi their loss just before Yakushi high's clean-ups could attempt to change their predicament.Manga Act II, Chapter 20 Relationship with other Characters Miyuki Kazuya Narumiya and Miyuki have known each other since Junior High, and have high regard for each others abilities as pitcher and catcher, respectively. Miyuki however, declined Narumiya's invitation in favor of Seidou High and preferring to be an opponent to an all star team. Narumiya quickly accepts Miyuki's decision, however, telling Miyuki that he won't care even if Miyuki regrets going to Seidou.Manga chapter 149. Despite playing for opposing teams, they continue to have a good relationship outside the diamond, with Narumiya being the only known characterIn FINAL VICTORY drama CD 2, however, Kawakami also calls Miyuki with his given name. (for there were unknown characters at the start of the series) to address Miyuki with his given name Kazuya. Personality wise, both have a lot in common and they seem to know each other very well, playing competitively and even challenging each other when their teams face-off on the field. During Inashiro and Seidou's Finals match at the West Tokyo Tournament, Narumiya thinks of making Miyuki regret his choice of going to Seidou, while Miyuki exploits Narumiya's prideful personality to strike him out. At the Fall Tournament, Miyuki is shown to be angry over Narumiya's selfishness that contributed to Inashiro's loss. Narumiya later on watch the finals match between Seidou and Yakushi where he quickly notices Miyuki's poor condition with just one look at Miyuki's at-bat; whilst the Seidou players, with Kuramochi and Shirasu as exceptions, noticed it later.Manga chapter 377. After Seido's victory, a delighted Narumiya looks on at Miyuki and hopes for him and Seidou to come back stronger and a much more challenging opponent after having experienced playing at the Koshien stage.Manga chapter 410. Miyuki too, had hoped the same for Narumiya when Inashiro participated at the Summer Koshien.Manga chapter 195, Episode 64. Harada Masatoshi Harada was Narumiya's batterymate until the former retired. Narumiya often teases Harada when the latter fails to fulfill his duty as Inashiro's 4th batter (such as being unable to score runs), much to Harada's annoyance. He often accompanies Narumiya and was the one who keeps Narumiya's attitude in check. As a battery, Narumiya follows Harada's leads, but dislike his captain's tendency to over-think things. The only time he shakes off a pitch call from Harada was during the West Tokyo Tournament Final.Episode 58. Despite Narumiya's cheeky character, Harada has shown to be patient with him; highly acknowledging Narumiya's talent and skill. He believes Narumiya will become a pitcher representing Japan in the future. They are also called Inashiro's Golden Battery.Manga chapter 142. Tadano Itsuki He is Narumiya's kouhai and current batterymate. While Tadano admires Narumiya, Narumiya thinks of Tadano as not flexible, way too stubborn, and cheeky.Manga chapter 315. Narumiya at first shakes off Tadano's pitch calls as he pleases. This however, changed following Inashiro's defeat at the Fall Tournament, with Narumiya sometimes giving Tadano advice on what better calls to make in a situation. They are prone to bickering, but like Harada before him, Tadano does a good job putting up with Narumiya's attitude. Kunitomo Hiroshige Narumiya often disobeys his coach, which Kunitomo doesn't tolerate. He doesn't hesitate to switch Narumiya out in a game due to this, despite being the ace. Kunitomo however, provides Narumiya guidance when most needed, helping Narumiya realize what the team lacks after the third years retired and his flaws as a pitcher. This soon helped Narumiya understand better his role as Inashiro's Ace and as a battery to Tadano. Skills Strengths: Pitching: Known to be Kantō's number one pitcher, Narumiya is capable of affecting the rhythm of an opponents defense with his pitching prowess. He throws horizontal and vertical breaking balls, a heavy fastball, and an off speed pitch with great control. He takes note of skilled batters, often going for a strikeout when facing them at-bat to pressure opponents. Pacing himself is one of his greatest strengths, thus can pitch for the entire nine inningsManga chapter 182. or for consecutive games.Summer Koshien Tournament Batting: When at-bat, Narumiya is capable of hitting RBI's. He is the five-hole in Inashiro's batting line-up. Defense: Narumiya displays very good infield defense abilities, having quick responses to bunts, quick throws to infielders and attentive to runners. Weakness: His greatest weakness would be his conceited and prideful attitude in general, that can affect his rhythm (specially when his pitches get hit) and can potentially result to his team losing a game. As the story progress however, Narumiya's attitude on the mound greatly improve, as commented by a spectator during Inashiro's practice match, Narumiya's arrogant aura seem to have disappeared.Manga chapter 315. Pitcher's Data Player Statistics Trivia *He is the youngest child to a family with two older sisters. *Players he admires: Enatsu Yutaka. *He first wore jersey number 18. *He is the first place holder of Mishima Yuuta's list of guy's to defeat in "the other schools' senpai category". *The words "Tenjou Tenge Uuiga Dokuson" (translating to : In Heaven and on Earth I Alone Am Honored) is written underside of his cap.Manga Chapter 267 *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **''Physical Ability'': Second in stamina (His time for 10 km is 34 min 03.88) seconds. **''Pitching'' ***First in fielding. ***Second in pitch speed at 148 km/h (behind Furuya). ***Second in terms of the 'best break' of breaking balls. ***Second when it comes to having the best 'guts' on the mound. ***Fourth place in terms of control. *Favorite food : Ice-cream (Flavor : Rum-Raisin.) *Best subjects : World history and Geography Quotes *"Even if I die, I will never allow myself to become a pitcher who gets on the mound expecting to lose runs."Narumiya in Reliable Underclassmen *"This kind of a person is a true Ace. The unbending pillar supporting his team..."Mine Fujio on Narumiya, Chapter 139. *"Hey! You can go back with your heads high! You only lost to the best team in Japan this summer."Narumiya to Akira Nagao and teammates, Chapter 139. *"Once again...until I stand on that stage...once again...my summer will not begin-''"Chapter 181. *"''I don't think that we will lose here at all..."Narumiya to his teammates, Chapter 180. *"It's the Ace's job to meet everyone's expectations." *"Not trusting your teammate is not the same as having a strong sense of responsibility and confidence. A conceited pitcher cannot be called the ace."Coach Kunitomo to Narumiya after Inashiro High's second round defeat at the Fall Tournament, Manga Volume 31. *"No pitcher would end up giving walks on four balls because he wanted to."Narumiya to Tadano, Chapter 383. *''"He's a cheeky and irritating kohai, but i believe he will become the pitcher who represents Japan in the future. He is irritating though."''Harada's opinion of Mei in the first Guidebook. Gallery tumblr_ndbg1gc3E71qmbhj7o1_1280.png|Mei Narumiya tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto1_250.gif tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto2_250.gif Mei00.jpg MeiColor1.jpg mZK8rAX.png|ACE confirmed5yrsold.png pouty bae.png ahahahahahhahrfu.png Blue.eyed.ace.png|Before the finals Mei.jpg|An angry Narumiya Screenshot 2014-11-08 at 7.19.13 PM.png|Narumiya praising a teammate mei02.jpg|Mei reminds his captain to relax mei hits.jpg|Mei's winning hit Mei89.jpg Tears of joy.jpg|Tears of joy? mei.png|Bashful Mei90.jpg|A conceited pitcher cannot be the ace Mei2.jpg|The changed Ace Screenshot_۲۰۱۵-۱۲-۲۳-۲۲-۴۳-۵۶-1.png|Mei during their match against Yakushi Screenshot_۲۰۱۵-۱۱-۱۲-۱۴-۱۴-۰۸-1.png|Mei went to watch Seido vs Yakushi References Navigation fr:Narumiya Mei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inashiro High School Category:Pitcher